


love is for children

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to get Clint to tell Nat how he feels.<br/>(Rated teen only for language.)<br/>From a prompt on tumblr by catchthefallingstardust<br/>"There are some really awesome fic writers on here.  I am NOT one of them.  I don’t write anything, actually (with good reason), aside from obnoxious tumblr text posts no one reads.  Anyways, all the fics i have read have Natasha’s “love is for children” line originating from her.  I would love to read one where that line came from Clint.  Anyone wanna give it a try?  "</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is for children

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever (well, I wrote one collab with my friend Kay, but other than that, this is my first). so I'm really sorry if it sucks. Also, self-edited, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> From a prompt on tumblr by catchthefallingstardust  
> "There are some really awesome fic writers on here. I am NOT one of them. I don’t write anything, actually (with good reason), aside from obnoxious tumblr text posts no one reads. Anyways, all the fics i have read have Natasha’s “love is for children” line originating from her. I would love to read one where that line came from Clint. Anyone wanna give it a try? "
> 
> I guess the line still kinda came from Nat, but oh well.

"Love is for children."  
Clint sighed, quiet enough that the other man didn't hear it, but it was obvious that the words felt strange coming out of his mouth. He analyzed Tony's face, looking for any sign of disbelief.  
But Tony was an expert at shielding emotions too, and so his sigh was just as silent as Clint's. He could tell that the archer was parroting another's words, could guess that it was probably Natasha who had said it so many times that her partner had to try to force himself to believe it, try to force himself not to fall in love with her.  
He could also tell that Clint was failing horribly at that.  
"C'mon Katniss, you know you don't believe that. Just tell her."  
Instead of responding, Clint picked up his drink again, knocking it back and gulping the whole glass down. He was /so/ not prepared to have this conversation without a whole lot of alcohol. Even then he wasn't sure he could do it.  
Tony snickered. "You love her. Admit it."  
Clint remained silent, staring at a spot on the wall.  
Tony's smirk grew.  
"You /do/ love her!"  
Clint stood up and pressed his hands against the counter.  
"Well what if I do? Then what? I know how Nat feels, everyone knows how she feels. 'Love is for children.' What the fuck am I supposed to do?"  
Tony sighed. "Just tell her. she's your partner, she isn't gonna judge you. And she's not gonna act any differently. Hey, maybe she feels the same. She's an assassin, just because she says she doesn't believe in love, doesn't mean she's not lying."  
"I..." Clint was never very good with words, so he just walked out of the bar, not looking back at Tony once.  
\--  
Later that night, after walking around mindlessly for a while, Clint found himself at Natasha's apartment. He didn't hesitate, hesitating isn't something you do when you're a master archer; he knocked on the door quickly, two times then a pause and to more. It was a code they had agreed on, a bit childish, but neither had really had a chance to be children when they should have, so it was only fair that they make up for it now.  
Natasha opened the door, her hair messed with sleep and one hand rubbing her eyes. Clint thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world in that moment, the most vulnerable he had ever seen her.  
Which is why it's completely excusable that his brain failed, his heart did a little flip-flop, and he grabbed her and kissed her.  
She stood there in shock for a moment before returning the kiss, more out of reflex than anything - she had been on plenty of missions where she'd been kissed by a target and had to pretend-- she stopped her train of thoughts there. This was no target, this was /Clint/. She pulled back, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.  
Clint imagined his face looked similar; he looked down at his feet, heat rising to his cheeks and wow that was unusual, he hadn’t had reason to blush in a long time.  
"Oh gosh I'm sorry Tash, I don't know what I was thinking, I just..."  
He let his mouth spew words out as he inched back towards the door - how had he gotten in the house in the first place? - almost there, just a few more steps, he turned around and tensed up to run away.  
Natasha grabbed his hand as he prepared to flee, held onto it and pulled him back to her.  
"It's okay..." she murmured, before kissing him roughly, lacing her hands behind his neck.  
They pulled back gasping for air after a few minutes, with whispers of "you idiot, what took you so long?" from Natasha and "I love you Tash" from Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!  
> Please please please leave a comment? Criticism is great, i promise I won't get offended or anything. I'd like to know that people are actually reading this, and if I get some comments I might write some more, idk.


End file.
